Macradonia
The The Imperial Monarchic Awesome Monarchy of the Absolute but AWESOME Kingdom of Macradonia, also known as Macradonia, often refered to as the Kingdom of Macradonia, is a territory and protectorate of Dorkugal. The declared "Most Awesome" King of Cp is the ruler, taking power from his father, Royal XVI. Macradonia has a millitary to rival Sparka, though thats because of there long sticks. There is no heir so far. History Macradonia was founded by a unknown Macaroni Penguin in 1999. He claimed it for Dorkugal in the name of the CEO. The CEO made it a protectorate until 2001 where independence was declared. There was a wide sucession of Kings, until it came to Royal XVI. Royal XVI (king of all antartica) realised that the growing Poshian Empire was rising, and he built a army to invade the Geek Empire. The Geeks were unprepared, and soon, the nation was Macradonia. However, the Geeco-Dorkugeese some how banished Phily to Moderator Island, where Phily became a moderator. Alxeedo I (the Awesome hasn't been added) took the throne. He freed the Geek Empire, on a few terms, and sent a general to check on the growing Poshian Empire. The general recieved a wet willy, and this made King Alxeedo I angry. He led a army to liberate four territories occupied by the Poshians. Saddly, the Poshians just conquered two others. Alxeedo has been preparing a army to destroy the Poshians once and for all. his current ruler is King of Cp Geography Macradonia is a island located north of the Geek Empire. The Geeco-Dorkugeese of the Geek Empire has asked them to submit and surrender due to the fact that native Geeco-Dorkugeese live here. There is no sign of surrender, due to the fact that they are recruiting a army to invade the Poshians. Currency The currency is Macedons (pronounced: Mass-see-dons). 50 Macedons equal 1 Radian. One side has the picture of Alxeedo the Awesome, the other are diffrent objects, like CDs and sticks. Language The official language is Free Republic English, believe it or not. Geek is spoken because of native Geeco-Dorkugeese, along with Leet, for some other Geeco-Dorkugeese. Places * Testlonia-- the capital and largest city in Macradonia. Flag, Motto, and Anthem There is currently no motto; the P.O.P.E. might decide the motto. ---- The anthem is the "THE AWESOMENESS AND ÜBER PWNAGE OF MACRADONIA IS AWESOME". ---- The royal anthem is Spring Awakening Awesomeness Tribute-Keeps Getting Better, I'm Yours, Song of Purple Summer. ---- The flag is a black shield with a big red "M" on it. The background is black, and the outline of the shield is red. Goverment The governmant is a Absolute monarchy, or as said by the locals, a Absolute but AWESOME monarcy. The King makes the law, and runs the land. He repersents the territory in any all meetings involvign Dorkugal. The King can resign, and his son takes over. If there are no heirs, the Bill of Succession says that the land is divided among the Generals. The King may retire, and his son takes over. Military The military is composed of the army, the navy, and mercenary forces. Army *The army has powerful phalanx troops with long sticks. The long sticks are effective against the Poshian Basket Troops, and many others. *They also have mobile troops that carry spears that are thrown at the enemy, before they charge. *Peltest carry javelins that have what resembles a punching bag at the end. These are thrown at the enemy until they are knocked over, or better yet, knocked out. They also carry sharp icicles in case of a attack. *The most famous type of soldiers are the Buddy Troop, a group that make there enemies know that their doom is coming. These troops enter enemy cities and request them to surrender. If they say yes, Alxeedo the Awesome sends his forces in and sets up governments, taxes, etc., then leaves the creatures under their new rule peacefully. Cities that submit to Macradonia are spared and even welcomed by the territory. **However, those who turn down the Buddy Troop's requests are raided, destroyed, and otherwise PWNed. Macradonian raids make Walrus Crime Ring raids look like a weenie parade. Naval Forces *The navy is small, despite the powerful Geek Triremes, along with Naval Troops to board the enemy ships. *Ports, dockyards and naval bases are vital defence areas, as they make good traps for the Poshian fleet. *A tactic used by captains is to ram the enemy until weakened, and board when they're weak, the naval troops board the enemy. Mercenary Forces *Mercenary forces are needed. The Geek phalanxes are some examples of mercenaries. *Techiscon Rocketsnails are one of the mercenary forces fighting. *Sparkans have volunteered to defeat the Poshians. *Some Dorkugese units fight alongside, like the Dorkugese Light Brigade. *Civilians have been known to help out, like Alxeedo the Awesome's cousin, Alxeedoo1010. *Among others are USA militia units, Freezelandian naval ships, Poshian mercenaries, Nerd resistance fighters, Frosian Warriors, and ACP. Inhabitants The main inhabitants are Half-Nerds. The Geeco-Dorkugeese are natives who were living here before the Macaroni Penguins arrived. The Macaroni are a importent group. A few Dorkugeese live here, along with normal Penguins and other cretures and species. Villains * The Poshians are major villains. They invade them when they're not invading Sparka. * Some Geeco-Dorkugeese had formed a terroist group called Macradonian-Geeco Freedom Fighters. Trivia * They rival Sparka in military. * It's a Dorkugese territory. See Also *Poshia *Sparka *Dorkugal *Dorkugeese *Alxeedo the Awesome Category:Geek Category:rooms Category:Countries